Saving Him the Last Dance
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Lindsay and Stella go out for a night on the town and see the last two people they expected to join the fun. R&R please!


Saving Him the Last Dance

A/N: I don't own anything. All rights belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer. Enjoy the story! Please review!

* * *

Lindsay and Stella were ready to hit the club. It had been a long week at work, and they were ready to wind down. They had asked Danny and Mac to come with them, but they were trying to tie up the last few pieces of evidence to a case. They were so close to finding the killer, and they wouldn't go home without the satisfaction that he was behind bars.

The girls were both dressed in green knee length cocktail dresses, and they felt like they were ready to hit the New York streets. It was just past 9 o clock when they stepped into their first club. They were having a blast, dancing and drinking. To them, the night was young. They were sitting at the bar, when two guys came and sat next to them almost simultaneously.

"Hey there pretty lady, wanna dance?" the strange man asked Lindsay.

"How about you too, babe?" the other guy questioned Stella.

Lindsay and Stella just stared at each other. Both of them could smell the intense amount of alcohol on both of the guy's breathes. At that moment, they could each only think of one person: their man. Even though Danny and Lindsay and Mac and Stella weren't officially "dating", they still felt like they were an item and didn't want some jerks to come in the way of that. It was then that Lindsay and Stella got up and left the club.

"So what do we do now?" Lindsay asked. "We just left the one club we thought we would be at for more than a few hours, yet these weird guys managed to hit on us after 45 minutes".

"The night is young kiddo, and it's New York. We promised that this would be a great evening, so let's make the most of it. There's a few other clubs around here, so let's just go into the next one we see that looks fun".

Stella and Lindsay did just that.

Meanwhile at the crime lab, Danny and Mac finally found the one strand of hair that was able to convict the killer. They brought him into interrogation, and he was so shocked that the NYPD had actually caught him that he blurted out a confession.

"Hey, maybe we should go find Lindsay and Stella and have some fun with the rest of the evening we have left," Danny suggested.

"Sure, why not. I have a change of clothes in my locker that will suffice. What about you?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I have a dark blue shirt or som'in".

"Ok. Meet me at the garage in like 10 minutes. We can take my car. I'm sure there aren't too many clubs Stella and Lindsay would have hit in the last three hours. They should be pretty easy to find".

"Oh, you would be surprised what those two can do," Danny laughed.

In almost 20 minutes, Mac and Danny were able to park their car on the crowded New York streets and find the club that Stella and Lindsay were in.

They both decided before hand that they wanted to surprise their girls. Danny spotted Stella and Lindsay on the dance floor, laughing and having a good time. They went back to the booth they had, and Mac and Danny decided to make their move. They stepped behind them a lightly tapped their shoulders. Stella and Lindsay looked at each with a wary looks on their faces. They hoped that it wasn't any more strange, drunk men asking them to dance. When they finally got the courage to turn around, their faces lit up immediately. Each of them ran to into their crush's arms, embracing them in an intense hug.

"What are you two doing here?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"Yeah, spill it Taylor," Stella added.

"Well, we finally caught the perp on that case we were working on before you had left. We remembered that you two asked us to go dancing with you, so we thought we could spend the rest of the night having a bit of fun," Mac answered.

"Actually, I was the one who came up with the idea to come find you crazy kids," Danny clarified.

"I believe you, cowboy," Lindsay laughed.

"So how 'bout we all go dance? Get our minds off of work," Mac offered.

"Did I just hear those words come out of your mouth, Mac Taylor?" Stella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why yes you did, Ms. Bonasera," Mac smiled.

Lindsay and Stella happily led Danny and Mac to the dance floor. They were smiling and having a great time. What could be better than spending a night with your best friends?

Both Stella and Lindsay were ecstatic that they could save their guys a last dance.


End file.
